fairytailwarcraftagefandomcom-20200213-history
Storm Dragon Slayer Magic
Storm Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes the element of storm (severe weather). Description Storm Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user various characteristics that are typical of a Storm Dragon: lungs capable of releasing powerful and destructive storms, scales that are immune to the world's roughest weather, and claws that rend and mold storms like water. So, a user of this magic is capable of producing large amounts of wind and lightning, the titular storm, from their body, capable of wielding it to enhance their own blows or use it for its own offensive merits. The storm produced by this has the offensive properties of both Lightning and Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, making it truly and incredibly deadly and destructive, capable of tearing through the strongest materials that the world has to offer if used correctly. Some have even stated that the storm has a mind of its own, as it seems to instinctively seek out points where it can do the most damage, and will not hesitate to strike those points, doing all it can to accomplish said destruction. Like many other kinds of Dragon Slayer Magic, the power of this magic depends greatly on the user's emotions, with the ferocity and intensity of the storms rising the angrier and more emotional the user becomes. This is a double-edged sword, however, as if the storm becomes too destructive or ferocious, the user can lose complete control of their magic, able to do nothing more than attempt to keep it from destroying too much. More commonly, however, the user enters a berserk state and is almost completely controlled by the magic, in a sense, allowing it to destroy all it wishes. One in this state can only stop the magic if they are brought back to their senses and manage to recover somewhat mentally, allowing them to exert their control over this magic and stop its rampage. Like most Dragon Slayers, the user is capable of devouring their element in order to restore their magical power, as well as recovering their stamina, and occasionally healing their wounds. In this case, the user is able to devour thunderstorms directly from the storm, and have been proven capable of devouring either wind or lightning separately, but should they choose this route, they receive a significantly lesser healing effect than if they actually devour thunderstorms. In addition, the user cannot devour the storm that they themselves create, and cannot devour any storm (or more commonly, the wind and lightning) produced by a mage who is either vastly stronger than them or uses a magic that in itself is considered 'superior'. In order to devour this, the user must either raise themselves to a level equal or above the mage they are facing, or in the case of the magic itself being superior, resort to some other, more extreme method in order to devour it (such as completely emptying their body of magical power, thus making 'room' for it). Spells References Navigation Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Ancient Spell